<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Storm Tracy by liesorlife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053452">Storm Tracy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife'>liesorlife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be day 17 for Whumptober, but somehow just escalated into this! </p><p>there is a storm brewing over Tracy Island, as Scott is getting tired of sorting out paperwork and needs a break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Storm Tracy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun is just beginning to set, the blood red clouds are a stark contrast to the darkening ocean below. A storm is forecast and Jeff is glad that all five boys are home safe for once. They have not been called out on a rescue all day, and he knows that they are bored but he would rather them be bored than in danger. </p><p>“Gordon, I want you out the pool and the house before the lightning starts please” Jeff calls out to the aquanaut who is busy putting in additional laps, only he is so focused on his fast but deliberate strokes that he doesn’t even hear him. </p><p>“GORDON ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?” Jeff shouts. </p><p>That gets his attention, and he pulls up mid-lap. “That’s a weird way to start a conversation dad” he replies.</p><p>“Get out the pool, before the storm hits” Jeff repeats. </p><p>To his surprise, Gordon gets out the pool without a fight, grabbing his towel and wrapping it about his shoulders and follows Jeff back into the house and collapsing onto the sofa. </p><p>“Go and get some clothes on” Scott demands, not looking up from the desk where he is immersed in mission reports. One from Alan that consists mainly of his high scores in the new cavern quest game, which he completed on the long flight home from Mars where he has just helped to restore the broken life support systems, which in his ten thousand word report is relegated to a single paragraph squeezed in between the time he defeated the final boss and the number of followers he got off the back of it. </p><p>“Can I have dinner first?” Gordon asks. </p><p>“No, you’ll get cold, then you’ll get sick and I don’t have the time to nurse you back to health!” Scott replies still not bothering looking up from the desk, even though it is giving him a headache. </p><p>Alan is smirking. “Better do as he says big brother, or you will end up suffering his wrath” </p><p>“Scott has no wrath!” Gordon replies laughing, but running up the stairs to avoid the book Scott has just aimed for Gordons head. It misses by a mile, and he runs round the edge of the lounge until he is right above Scott’s head and cries out. “MISSED ME!” </p><p>“You are annoying me now Gordon” Scott says, there is a threat in his words that Gordon doesn’t pick up on. </p><p>“Oh he’s super annoying” Alan confirms. </p><p>“Yep, it is just like regular annoying but I am wearing a cape!” Gordon replies. </p><p>“Go and get dressed!” Scott tells him, rubbing his temples. </p><p>Gordon whips the towel from his shoulders and drops it down on Scott’s head before legging it to his room and locking the door behind him. </p><p>“Can I pound him?” Scott asks. </p><p>“YES!” Alan replies. </p><p>“NO” Jeff replies. “Alan go and get your brothers; we are going to have a family meeting” </p><p>“Okay, can I make popcorn?” Alan asks. </p><p>“As long as you promise not to throw it at your brothers then sure” Jeff replies. </p><p>“Damn, no popcorn then” Alan replies in disgust. </p><p>Jeff laughs, and for the millionth time silently thanks the alignment of his lucky stars that saw him saved from a lifetime in deep space. </p><p>“Irritating little worm” Scott mumbles under his breath as he signs off on Alan’s mission report and makes a start on Gordon’s. </p><p>Happily entitled: “Gordon meets a mermaid”</p><p>Word count 17,259</p><p>Scott is done, closing down the computer he gets up from the desk and joins his dad on the sofa. He needs a break! And he didn’t even know Gordon knew so many words! </p><p>“Tough day son?” Jeff asks. </p><p>“You have no idea!” Scott replies, leaning back on his seat and closing his eyes. </p><p>“How bad is the backlog of reports son?” Jeff asks. </p><p>“Numerically not that bad, but they’re long and tedious. It wouldn’t be so bad if they were relevant, but the one from Gordon and Alan the other day was ninety-nine percent of the pair arguing over the right method of milking a kangaroo. Are you sure you don’t want a job dad?” Scott says. </p><p>“I was enjoying my retirement, but you know if you need anything at all then I am here for you.” Jeff replies, placing his hand on Scott’s shoulder. </p><p>The pair sit in a comfortable silence until Gordon runs down the stairs, dives over the back of the sofa and squeezes his way in between Jeff and Scott. He has changed into his pyjamas as Scott just said he needed to get his clothes on, he was never specific about what he had to wear. </p><p>“Get off me!” Scott tells him, pushing him from the sofa and onto the floor. </p><p>“DAD!” Gordon whines, getting to his feet. </p><p>“Scott apologise, that was not needed” Jeff tells him. </p><p>“Fine. Sorry Gords” Scott replies, offering him a hand to his feet. </p><p>A brief and evil grin flashes across Gordons face as he pulls him off the sofa to join him on the floor.</p><p>“DAD!” Scott whines, echoing Gordon from just moments before. </p><p>Jeff can only smile. his boys are so different but so similar and it warms his heart watching them, even when they are like this.</p><p>“Get up off the floor” Jeff tells them. </p><p>“But DAD!” Scott repeats. He gets the blame for everything; it has been this way since the day he became a big brother! </p><p>Scott is stopped from any further retaliation by the return of Alan, who is followed by John, Virgil and Grandma. Kayo is in England visiting Captain Rigby, who are both still insisting that they are just friends. </p><p>Gordon is quicker in getting to his feet than Scott is, and steals his seat next to Jeff. </p><p>“What did you want to talk about dad?” Alan asks, once he has picked a spot with prime television viewing and placed one of the bowls of popcorn he has made on his lap.</p><p>“You and Gordon taking advantage of your older brothers” Jeff replies. </p><p>“That is what big brothers are for though” Gordon announces, unrepentant. “If Virgil didn’t want to make me breakfast in bed, then he would have been smart enough to be younger than me!” </p><p>“Virgil?” Jeff asks. </p><p>“I don’t mind. Gordo needs looking after” Virgil replies.</p><p>“And how are they supposed to learn to stand on their own two feet if you baby them?” Jeff asks. </p><p>“That is easy, I have been walking since I was ten months old” Alan replies, standing up and doing a circle of the seating area to prove his point.</p><p>Jeff is starting to get the same headache that Scott has been suffering from for the last eight years! </p><p>Night has fully fallen now, and the blackened sky is suddenly electrified with the promised streak of lightning. </p><p>Alan jumps up, popcorn flying everywhere! “Oh cool, a storm. Who saw that coming?” </p><p>“It has been forecast for days Allie, we had a thirty minute conversation about all making sure we were home safe when it hit” John tells him, having come down from thunderbird five just in case they are all needed in the aftermath.</p><p>“I don’t remember that” Alan replies. </p><p>“You were there!” Scott tells him exasperatedly. </p><p>Alan’s face is blank. </p><p>“Don’t you remember Al, we had porridge” Gordon tells him.</p><p>“Oh yeah, apple and cinnamon flavour” Alan replies with sudden comprehension.  “And the oldies mumbling something about…. Erm work?!” </p><p>John has his head in his hands, and one of those headaches he has nicknamed Alan and Gordon. </p><p>“Hey dad?” John asks Jeff. “Why didn’t you and mom just stop at three kids?” </p><p>“Because if you didn’t have them, you wouldn’t be the people you are. They taught you unconditional love and tolerance” Jeff replies. </p><p>“I am fairly sure that a puppy would have done the same job dad” Scott adds. “Just think. They are easier to train, for a start, whereas these two psychos are impossible!” </p><p>“Hey, I use the toilet, I don’t chew your shoes anymore and I even know how to sit on command!” Alan replies angrily. </p><p>“I caught you trying to bite a hole in my trainer” Virgil says. </p><p>“That was years ago” Alan replies. </p><p>“Allie, it was last week” Virgil reminds him. </p><p>“I wasn’t trying to bite a hole in it, I was trying to repair it.” Alan replies. </p><p>“With your teeth?” Virgil asks. </p><p>“Yes” Alan insists. </p><p>Virgil isn’t even sure he wants to know how and deciding that a change of topic is appropriate before this conversation divulges to far from the main point. “Dad, you were saying before the gruesome twosome interrupted…” </p><p>“Yes, you boys have been adding extra work for Scott by making your mission reports too long winded, he has to spend hours surfing through them and abbreviate them for the GDF. They certainly didn’t need to know the lyrics to your favourite Christmas song Gords.” Jeff tells them.</p><p>“I didn’t even know Scott could read! And what is wrong with Johnny the Red-haired Tracy?” Gordon replies. </p><p>“Johnny. The. Red-haired. Tracy?!” John sputters.</p><p>“Yeah! Want me to sing it for you, it goes like this:</p><p>Johnny the red-haired Tracy<br/>Lives alone in outer space<br/>And if you need to call him<br/>There’ll be fear all over your face</p><p>All of the other Tracys <br/>don’t let him out in sun<br/>If his skin gets exposed<br/>he goes crispy and that’s not fun</p><p>Then one foggy afternoon<br/>The hood took him away<br/>He chained him to a wooden chair<br/>We tracked him down by his bright red hair</p><p>The hood he got arrested<br/>Now he’s in a prison cell<br/>Johnny the Red-haired Tracy<br/>We all think you really smell</p><p>WE ALL THINK YOU REALLY SMELL! </p><p>“DAD!” John cries. “That is just insulting!” </p><p>Jeff is cackling, along with Scott, Alan and Virgil. There is even a smile on Grandmas face. </p><p>“But I don’t smell!” John insists.</p><p>“Yeah the line was supposed to be “we all think you’re really swell”, but this was more accurate” Alan tells him. </p><p>“You knew about this?” John asks, pelting his youngest brother with stray popcorn kernels.</p><p>“I helped write it” Alan replies shrugging, while trying to catch the kernels in his mouth. </p><p>“You two are awful!” John says. “If we are done with this family meeting then I am going to the office” </p><p>“We haven’t even had the meeting!” Jeff replies. </p><p>The lightening is getting more intense, and he knows he is losing even Scott’s interest to the gathering storm, but he wants to stop Storm Tracy in its tracks before this bickering becomes a real problem. </p><p>A large boom of thunder makes Alan jump. “Dad, can we go up onto the roof and watch the storm?” Alan asks. </p><p>“Only if I can throw you off it!” Scott tells him. </p><p>“DAD!” Alan whines. </p><p>“You do know that DAD whinge you have all perfected is starting to wear thin!” Jeff tells them. “Come on, let’s go up to the observation deck and watch the lightening” he knows that this meeting will need to be repeated tomorrow, preferably before John escapes back up to Thunderbird Five. </p><p>The sky is still menacing, with rain pounding the roof. But the five boys. Three grown up boys and two who will probably never grow up and their father and grandmother huddled together as they watch the streaks across the sky.</p><p>I am really glad we did this” Gordon says happily. </p><p>“Me too” Virgil replies. </p><p>“Me three” Alan adds. </p><p>“Scott?” Gordon asks. </p><p>“Yeah, me too guys. I love you little idiots!” Scott replies, leaning over to ruffle Gordon’s hair. </p><p>“John?” Gordon asks. </p><p>John is still trying to be angry, but it isn’t working. Up here with the people he cares the most about. It is impossible to be angry. “Okay. Me too! You lot may drive me crazy, but I wouldn’t swap you for all the puppies in the world!” </p><p>*TB*</p><p>They all wake up the following morning, to bright blue skies. The floor of the observation deck is not the most comfortable place they have ever slept. </p><p>Gordon is lying on his back, his head resting on Virgil’s stomach. Virgil has one arm around his upper body, pinning him into place and he feels safe with his elder brother there protecting him. </p><p>Alan is on his stomach. One arm stretched out under his head, and he is drooling in his sleep.</p><p>Scott and John are lying either side of Alan, lying on their sides facing each other. Scott is snoring loudly. </p><p>Grandma and Jeff made it back to their own beds!</p><p>*TB*</p><p>Jeff tries to have the meeting again after breakfast, trying to get the issue regarding the reports sorted. </p><p>He even gets them all in the living room at the same time and is about to open his mouth then the alarm goes off, and they all scarper to their launch chutes to answer another distress call. </p><p>“At least I tried Scott” Jeff tells Scott apologetically. </p><p>“No time to worry about that now dad, we are International Rescue, and we have a job to do”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>